


Effervescence

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Series: Changing Tides [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcoholic Ice Cream, Big Brother!Kakashi, Big Brother!Shisui, Drunk Hatake Kakashi, Drunkenness, Everyone is a big brother, Found Family, Genma knows everything, Izumo and Kotetsu are gossipy, M/M, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Naruto loves his family, Orochimaru is Kakashis other parent, Tenzou has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: Kakashi finds out some startling news about his father and the circumstances of his and Tenzous conception. Naruto is unaware of the trouble of adults as it should be. He finally gets to meet Shisui.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Kamizuki Izumo & Hatake Kakashi, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Shisui, past Hatake Sakumo / Orochimaru
Series: Changing Tides [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664890
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Effervescence

_Effervescence_  
Noun | Meaning:  
Bubbles in a liquid

The air is heavy with the scent of coming rain. The sky turning slowly into a myriad of colours, bathing the room in the warm light of the setting sun. Boxes are scattered around him, filled with all kind of things. Some from his apartment and some from his childhood home.

And though the air is warm. Kakashi feels terribly cold. It is spreading though him, making him shiver as he sits next to one of the boxes. Books and scrolls laying scattered and open around him. All are filled with the same handwriting – his fathers.

He hadn’t known that his father keeps diaries. Not till today. They are filled with his fathers most intimate thoughts desires. All his actions and emotions written down to the littlest detail. He tells of his love and pride for Kakashi and his friendship with Dai. He talks about his suspicions and wariness when it comes to his missions. His father had written everything down about his missions and had even included the mission reports from his teammates and the mission details from the Hokage. All authorized by the Hokage himself.

_Full disclosure_. The privilege to document each and every mission not matter how secret and classified. A rare privilege given only to very few. Each and everyone the Hokage trust without a question. Even the knowledge of that privilege is highly classified not speaking of the people who are able to make use of it. Kakashi only knows four people who are allowed to make use of the privilege because he has worked closely with the people and had found out. 

To think that his father had been given the same privilege is unexpected. Though if he thinks closer over it not that unlikely. The Hokage has always trusted his father. His father had investigated inside Konoha and had stumbled upon a secret as old as the founders. A dangerous secret that will change all their lives.

His father had wanted to submit all his findings to the Hokage but had died before hand. Sealed the scrolls and journals with his blood so that only he could unlock them. Or Kakashi, their blood is close enough related that the seals had accepted it. He hadn’t thought much about the seals on the scrolls and books, using them himself for a lot of his things.

Shinobi are all terrible noise people and like to search through peoples stuff even those of their comrades. Kakashi had more than once found a comrade riffle through his things and a few of them even made away with his underwear before he sealed his closet.

Pakkun and Airi find him. Unresponsive and eyes staring vacantly at the pages of the journal. Tears streaming down his face. His breath comes in harsh pants and whimpers rip from his throat. He is as pale as moonlight and shivering. 

Grief and hurt settled in his chest. Painfully burning through his blood. He almost can’t believe what he had found out. But it has to be the truth. There are test and the proper paperwork that prove it. Witness statements and shinobi reports. Detailed reports from iryo-nin. Kakashi holds the truth in his hands.

Pakkuns scared yips and Airis inquiring whelps rip his eyes away from the journal and to his long time companions. Keening like a cub he throws himself at them. Gathering them in his arms he presses his face in their soft furs. Sobs ripping from him as he cries.  
Through his grief and frustration and anger he can’t get out a word to answer their questions. He doesn’t know how he is going to explain this. How is he going to explain this to anyone. He can only cry.

It takes a while for his tears to stop. It takes even longer for him to calm his breathing and dry hiccups. And even longer than that for Pakkun and Airi to convince him to go to Genmas place. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to see anyone. He hasn’t cried like that since he can remember. He was never a crier more prone to get angry and destroy everything instead of wailing like a babe. He is embarrassed.

In the end he let himself be convinced to go to Genma for dinner with all of the compounds human inhabitants.

Silence hangs over the group as they enjoy their desert. Raido had went to the market and bought alcoholic ice cream for them. Naruto who had practically inhaled his chocolate ice cream is deep asleep on the sofa from Genma and Raidos old apartment. Airi and Pakkun fallen asleep on top of the toddler. Providing the child with warmth and something to cuddle that way.

It is relaxing. Especially after the breakdown Kakashi had earlier. No one had commented on his irritated and red eye though. Even though he could see their curiosity. He knows sooner or later one of them is going to ask what that is all about. It would be smarter to just come out with the truth. But telling someone what he had found out would make it far more real.

He can see the way the others are looking at each other. Trying to bring the others to ask the question with glances and raised eyebrows. In any other situation this would be comical but right now it is just annoying.

“My father was romantically involved with Orochimaru”. At his words his companions whip around to stare at him. Their non-verbal discussion on who asks him what is going on completely forgotten. Tenzou goes white in his face. Horror and an apology written on it. Kotetsu and Izumo gape at him as if he had just grown a second head. Genmas and Raidos face go through a myriad of emotions. Before settling on painful confusion.

“They apparently fell in love with each other when they were younger than I am. I just found out through one of my fathers journals. They apparently even were married, in secret”. The silence now hanging over them is thick with the knowledge of an old secret coming to light. A secret that would have died with Orochimarus future death had Kakashi not found the journals.

His <strike>friends family</strike> pack looking at him as if they don’t know what to say about that. And in a way he can understand. What is one supposed to say to that?  
I’m sorry? Sorry for what. It is neither their fault nor is it his. None of them can control who his father fell in love with years before their birth.  
My condolences? Sure it is strange and weird but well Orochimaru had been a loyal and good shinobi once. Years before he turned traitor and left the village. Kakashi isn’t even sure any more when it comes to the circumstances of Orochimarus betrayal.

“A genetical test made by a trusted iryo-nin my father knew shows though that I’m the biological son of Hatake Sakumo and Benten Orochimaru”. There are chocked of gasps filling the air and Tenzou actually whimpers next to him. Reassuring Kakashi lays a hand on Tenzous shoulder and feels at ease when his friend doesn’t flinch or shrugs of his hand.

Instantly Tenzou moves closer. Leaning in Kakashis personal space, seeking comfort and reassurance. Slinging his arm around the younger ones shoulder he pulls him against his side, almost pulling him from his stool. They had been doing this since Tenzou had left Root, then still unused to physical contact that wasn’t used to inflict pain.

“How is that possible?”. Raido looks at him inquiring. The confusion is understandable. Unless Orochimaru had been born female or transitioned to female there would be no way for him getting pregnant. The same for Kakashis father. So far there had not been any evidence to suggest that one of the two is anything but a cisgender male though. Sure everyone knows that Orochimaru is androgynous in looks but he identifies himself as a male. So the question is how? How had two men become a child?

“The same way Tenzou is the genetical child of Tsunade-sama and her former lover Dan. He combined the DNA of two people”. Tenzou shifts next to him. He looks down at his kohai and is confronted with a pair of unsure big brown eyes. In times like this Kakashi is reminded that Tenzou might be the same age as him but is still innocent is many ways. Unsure of his place in the world.

Where Tenzous eyes always this big though? They are as pretty as ambers. Leaning closer to his kohais face to get a better look at the eyes he doesn’t hear his packs startled cry when he tips forward and everything goes black.

He wakes up in pain. His eyes burn from the brightness of the morning sun. His head throbbing in the rhythm of his heartbeat. His mouth tastes like the time as a child when he had copied Airi and had eaten a raw mouse. It is the hangover of a lifetime. There was some really strong stuff in the ice cream. The others probably won’t feel as bad as he does. Kakashi had taken most of the ice cream, half the tub actually, and eaten all of it. He must have been really drunk.

He remembers talking to them about his parents and the circumstances of his and Tenzous conception. But everything after that is fuzzy. He hopes he didn’t do anything to embarrassing. Like the evening hadn’t had its bad moments already. He doesn’t know if he can’t take it if he had made a fool out of himself.

There is a high pitched shriek that makes him flinch and then something heavy lands on his stomach. Blinking his eyes open despite the pain he looks into the bright face of Naruto. Giggling the boy shrieks at him to wake up and to come for breakfast. Swallowing a laugh he groans out a no. Gripping the boy to his chest he turns around. Flattening the toddler under him into the futon. He makes sure that most of his weight lays on his legs.

Laughing Naruto tries to push him off of him. With a growl he pretends to eat Naruto electing more laughter of delights from the child. He inhales deep. The scent of sea and sunshine. Narutos bubbling laughter in his ears. Naruto is save and happy. He smiles into bright blond hair as the child calls him big brother.

A snort behind him makes him look up at Genma who watches them amused. “Ruto how about you let you Kashi-nii get dressed so that he can come eat?”.

Nodding Naruto agrees and Kakashi lets the boy go. Shrieking he runs towards the door almost making it through before he is caught by Genma. Laughing the man peppers the boys face with kisses before he lets him run ahead.

“You made us worried when you suddenly blacked out yesterday. Almost gave Tenzou a heart attack”. Genma crosses the arms before his chest as he gets up to get dressed. He can feel his judging look drilling into his back. He is going to get a lecture. He can feel it coming in the way Genma straightens. 

There is a reason why they call Genma a mother hen. His friend worries. Sometimes to much and sometimes bordering on insulting. They like being cared for yes. But they are shinobi they can’t have someone worrying over them each time they go on a mission. Even when they know that they are going to die.

They never tell Genma to stop though. It is endearing and they feel loved. Which is why they allow the mothering most of the time. It is why they endure the mothering.

“I got Tenzou to bring you to bed. Kotetsu and Izumo were talking a lot about how you were going to kiss him in his presence. He got really red. So I got him out of the situation before it became to awkward for him. I have a feeling that you will have to talk with him though. He obviously likes you”. Genmas words hit home. It is not like Kakashi hadn’t noticed that Tenzou likes him. He just didn’t think that it runs that deeply. 

Pulling a clean shirt on he nods at the other. He will talk with Tenzou. He should have done it before. Generally there would be nothing wrong with a relationship between them if they were normal comrades. But they aren’t normal comrades.

Tenzou had been in Root for so long that he doesn’t know how most relationships work most of all a romantic one. Than there is the fact that Kakashi is his superior. Many would get worried that he uses his authority over Tenzou to pressure him into sleeping with him. So he has to talk to Tenzou. To clear things up between them and explain.

Dressed he turns to Genma, who is still standing in the doorway to his room. Questioning he raises an eyebrow as he walks towards him. Genma wouldn’t linger if he didn’t have something else to say. For now Genma seems to wait. He doesn’t talk as they walk to his house.

As they step inside Kakashi can see why. There at Genmas table sits an unexpected but not unwelcome guest. Hugging the laughing bundle that is Naruto to his chest sits Uchiha Shisui. His black hair as wild as ever a smile present on his face and his eyes lighting up as the toddler talks animatedly to him.

“Everyone is working today. So Shisui is going to babysit”. Genma whispers and Kakashi smiles beneath his mask. Shisui one of Konohas best chunin on his way to jonin, stuck with babysitting. Considering that Naruto is learning fuinjutsu though maybe they need someone of his calibre to babysit Naruto.

The teenager is talking animatedly with the toddler when they start to eat. He is attentive to what Naruto says and helps the child with breakfast. It is good to see the little one being so carefree. Unaware of the awkwardness between the adults and the going ons in the world. Children have to be carefree. It is an adults job to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Benten (弁天) is one of the names given to Benzaiten. She is the White Snake Goddess of Japan and is the only female figure within the Shichi Fukujin. It was one of two names I had picked out and was chosen because she represents fertility and flow and is closely connected with snakes.  
I also think it is going to turn out Kakashi/Tenzou.
> 
> Seriously feel free to scream at me on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/SleepingObsidi1)
> 
> I welcome art and anything of my fics


End file.
